Medical devices that pump medication into an individual are known and commonly used in the medical industry. Typically, the medication that is delivered from such medical devices, or infusion systems, depends on the medical condition that is sought to be treated. For example, it is common to deliver insulin using an insulin pump to treat a diabetic patient.
Typically, the infusion systems include a reservoir or a cartridge that contains the medication. Due to trend towards the miniaturization of products, there is an expectation that the infusion systems be small and wearable for discrete operation. Since different users typically wear the infusion system in different places, it is desirable to provide an interface that will allow a user this flexibility. As the size of the infusion system becomes smaller, the infusion system may be attached directly to the skin of the user. In many cases, the medication is infused by adhering the infusion system to the stomach area. Human skin is flexible and pliable. In many cases the stomach area often comprises skin folds. The application of carriers between such skin folds may cause discomfort. Additionally, the skin tends to stretch-out more in the vertical axis than in the horizontal axis. Large pressure sensitive adhesives in the vertical axis may inhibit skin movement and induce stress. Also, the pressure sensitive adhesive may be difficult for the user to access. Furthermore, when carriers are worn on the skin, perspiration (skin breathing) is reduced and may lead to skin irritation.
Therefore, a needs exists for carriers where the infusion system can be comfortably worn on the skin without hindering the operation of the infusion system.